Trapinch
|name='Trapinch' |jname=(ナックラー Nuckrar) |image=328Trapinch.png |ndex=328 |evofrom=None |evointo=Vibrava |gen=Generation III |pronun= TRAP-inch |hp=45 |atk=100 |def=45 |satk=45 |sdef=45 |spd=10 |total=290 |species=Ant Pit Pokémon |type= |height=2'04" |weight=33.1 lbs. |ability=Hyper Cutter Arena Trap Sheer Force (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Trapinch (Japanese: ナックラー Nuckrar) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Appearance Trapinch appears to be an orange bug with a large head and jaws as well as a white underside. Trapinch also has short stubby legs along with twinkles found in its eyes. Special abilities Trapinch has the abilities Hyper Cutter and Arena Trap along with the hidden ability Sheer Force. Hyper Cutter prevents Trapinch's attack from becoming decreased whilst Arena Trap prevents Pokémon from fleeing the battle, excluding itself. Sheer Force removes additional effects from Trapinch to raise its power. In the anime Trapinch appears in AG106: Beg, Burrow and Steel! who dug into a labyrinth where Ash and co. along with Team Rocket and the researchers Hal and Eliza become stuck at. Noland has a Trapinch appearing in AG135: Numero Uno Articuno. DP072: Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, Solana caught a Trapinch to defeat a Golem. DP033: All Dressed Up with Somewhere To Go! and DP145: A Rivalry To Gible On!. Evolution Trapinch can evolve into Vibrava once level 35 is reached, then into Flygon at Level 45. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Trapinch |rubysapphire = Route 111 |rsrarity = Uncommon |emerald = Mirage Tower, Route 111 |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 228 (Poké Radar) |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Trade |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = White Forest (White only) |bwrarity = Common }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Hatch an egg |Trozei=Phobos Drill, Endless Level 27, Forever Level 27, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (6-9F), Wish Cave (21-28F), Desert Region (1-11F), Joyous Tower (21-24F) |PMD2=Northern Desert (1-15F) }} Pokédex entries | name=Trapinch| ruby=Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokémon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders.| sapphire=Trapinch is a patient hunter. It digs an inescapable pit in a desert and waits for its prey to come tumbling down. This Pokémon can go a whole week without access to any water.| emerald=Its big jaws crunch through boulders. Because its head is so big, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over onto its back.| firered=It lives in arid deserts. It makes a sloping pit trap in sand where it patiently awaits prey.| leafgreen=It lives in arid deserts. It makes a sloping pit trap in sand where it patiently awaits prey.| diamond=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down.| pearl=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down.| platinum=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down.| heartgold=It's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit in the desert. Once something has fallen in, there is no escape.| soulsilver=It's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit in the desert. Once something has fallen in, there is no escape.| black=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down.| white=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down.| }} Origins Trapinch appears to be based on an antlion whilst its name comes from trap and pinch. Trivia *Despite its appearance, Trapinch isn't part -type. *Trapinch & Nidorino are the only Pokémon that, when evolving, lose the ability to learn a 1-hit KO move during evolution. **Trapinch can no longer learn Fissure while Nidorino can no longer learn Horn Drill. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon